Misunderstandings cliches and feuding billionaires
by MondayGirl
Summary: Avengers/Batman crossover. Comic verse Batman and movie verse Avengers. Tony hates that Bruce Wayne guy and Bruce despises that imbecile Tony Stark. Cue snarky comments from Tony that Steve takes too seriously, bonding over the circus,Tim being a creepy fan boy and Damian being a little shit. T rated for language and adult themes. au because I've screwed with ages and timelines
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am still updating my other stories, just working on the next chapter of each atm but this idea came to me and I wanted to get it down before I forgot it. So, this is pretty rough still but I'd like to hear people's opinion on it. This is an au as I've played with the timeline and people's ages. Never written batfam or avengers before so thougths and pointers are appreciated greatly :)

Obviously I don't own anything to do with DC or Marvel.

To avoid confusion these are the ages I imagined the bat boys to be as I wrote this.

Dick, 17

Jason, 15

Tim, 13

Damian, 10 (as in canon)

Avengers/Batman: Misunderstandings, cliches and feuding billionaires.

Tony sighed as he surveyed the room, it was filled with mostly the same faces he had seen at these charity things since he was a kid and Howard had dragged him along. At least then he hadn't had to speak to the adults that were present all that much, apart from when his parents would trot him out to do his child genius bit. It wasn't all bad though, now at least he had the other Avengers with him and not just Pepper who would desert him to go schmoozing with the big wigs and talk about business.

The billionaire watched as Steve once again tugged at his collar, obviously uncomfortable in the unfamiliar setting, looking at his other companions he guessed that they were probably all pretty much in the same boat excepting Thor and Natasha. The former had exclaimed on arrival that it was like a poorer verse of an Asgardian gathering in the all fathers throne room and the latter being so impeccably trained that even if she was nervous it would never show, she was used to this kind of thing the woman seemed to simply slip into the role like she would on an op. Clint was also very good at masking his discomfort but to Tony's upper crust perspective you could still see the outsider in him, the boy from the circus chafing at the stiff suit and pomaded hair. Bruce was -bless him- faring only a little better than Steve in hiding his nerves but he still twitched when people brushed passed him and he couldn't seem to stop playing with his glasses, pushing them up his nose, taking them off and cleaning them on his tie, his horribly out of fashion tie to go with his horribly out of fashion suit which Bruce had not allowed Tony to replace.

"I can't believe you dragged us to thing Tony, why the hell did you think it was a good idea for us to come with you?" muttered Clint, tony nodded and gulped the rest of his scotch, depositing the glass on a passing tray.

"Well Clinton as I have been informed at length by our one eyed over lord, apparently we need to be seen to be caring about the world we live in- because evidently flying into space with a nuke doesn't count- and...Oh crap." his teammates exchanged glances at the sudden stop in Tony's rant.

Steve turned around to see what he was looking at over his shoulder. He could see nothing that he could perceive as something to worry Tony. Just more guests arriving. "What is it?" the man out of time asked. Tony grimaced and snatched a glass of champagne off a tray from a passing waiter. After downing it he said a little frantically.

"He's here. I'd hoped he wouldn't come since its being held here in new York." almost as one the team craned their necks in an undignified manner - barring Tasha who had no need of such plebeian moves- to see who the billionaire was talking about.

"Who has irked you so friend tony?" boomed Thor Tony hurriedly signalled for the god to keep his volume down.

"Shhhh! He'll hear you, and then he'll come over here. Brucie fucking Wayne and his boys. Seriously you would think in this day and age it would be illegal for a man to keep a harem of underage boys but I guess my billionaires club membership card has gotten me a few things that could be considered illegal in the past so...oh crap a dog I think he's seen me." he cringed and ducked behind Thor to hide.

Tasha raised a perfectly plucked eye brow at Pepper for an explanation knowing it was pointless to ask Tony himself. The other red head sighed, "Bruce Wayne, the tall dark haired man by the door with the four boys. He and Tony went to prep school together before Tony got boosted up to college. They still met up occasionally when either was in the same city as the other but in the past couple of years Tony feels he has out grown Bruce and finds him idiotic and immature." She recited as if she heard the same speech several times which with Tony she probably had. The man himself piped up from behind Thor.

"You left out stupid Pep. The man is a complete moron; I mean really, he is depressingly stupid. And he collects orphans. Boys who look creepily like himself, which I guess makes sense when I think about how ego centric he is. I suppose he would want his love slaves to look like him." Pepper slapped his arm hard and hissed.

"Tony! I swear to god! You can't just go around saying things like that, they're just rumours anyway. Also your reputation cannot afford a feud with Wayne if he hears you saying anything like that. People love him." Tony shook his head at a bewildered looking Steve mouthing the word lies. The captain looked around again at the dark haired family a slightly worried expression marring his chiselled face. Tony had come out from his hiding place now pulling Steve around whispering that if they didn't look at them they might not see him.

"Oh crap" muttered Bruce that was all he needed Tony fucking Stark. Billionaire playboy philanthropist superhero attention whore. He had thought that coming to the gala he would be safe from the over grown frat boys company assuming that 'Iron man' would have been busy fighting aliens or something. Psht thought batman let that idiot try fighting the Joker or Bane, and then he'd see what a real hero had to contend with.

"What is it father?" asked his youngest son, eyes narrowed as if expecting one of the elderly dowagers in attendance to rip off a wig and reveal themselves to be Ras Al Ghul the boys maternal grandfather.

"It's _Stark_, no! Dick don't look, he might- oh crap he's seen us." Dick pulled away from his mentor's firm grasp on his shoulder,

"I thought you liked Stark Bruce? You used to love going out with him, carousing and...Whatever it is older gentlemen do when they go out on the town. Shouldn't we go say hi?" Bruce glowered at the young man.

"You know perfectly well that I hate that imbecile and I only ever fraternised with him to help maintain my persona, if I had turned him down when he used to pester me to party with him people would have wondered what was wrong with 'Brucie'." Jason snickered shoving his hand in his pockets.

"I think he's seen you _Brucie_" he nodded to where stark was manhandling one of his companions, a blonde man who looked quite familiar. From behind him Tim exclaimed.

"Oh my god! He's with all the other Avengers, that's Captain America and Thor and the Black Widow and I think that's Hawkeye and some brown haired guy." He glanced at his oldest brother out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe you shouldn't come over with us Dick with both Miss. Potts and the Black Widow you might not be able to control yourself." Dick spluttered at Tim's teasing, the kid was definitely spending way too much time with Jason.

Bruce steeled himself and mentally prepared to slip into the old role, hopefully Stark would soon be too wasted to cause him any bother. Gesturing for the boys to follow he made his way to Stark and his companions the, 'Avengers' and wasn't that a pretentious name for a super hero group he still couldn't believe that Clark had proposed doing some kind of team up with them. He pulled a smile onto his face as he reached the group, "Tony! Chum, long time no see. You remember Dick, I don't think you've met Jason but you might know Tim? Tim Drake, of Drake industries. And this is Damian my biological son, he's just moved to live me from abroad." As stark returned his handshake Bruce tried not to wrinkle his nose at the stench of alcohol coming off the other man the lush had probably been drinking since breakfast, Bruce knew that if Jarvis were still alive the man would never get away with it.

Tony introduced his team to the Waynes trying his hardest to be polite and not show his hate for the other man. After exchanging strained pleasantries, Wayne finally moved along having been called over by some inebriated shrieking woman. Brucie waggled his eyebrows before departing calling over his shoulder for the boys to behave. None of said boys looked particularly happy to be abandoned by their guardian; Tony thought that they probably didn't want to be here at all just as he hadn't at their age. The youngest stalked off without a word to the others and Jason as Bruce had introduced him nodded at the group before slinking off in the direction of the food table. Tony noticed that most of his team had also departed by now leaving only himself, Pepper, Natasha and the two remaining Wayne boys one of which was staring at him with a creepy kind of smile tugging at his lips.

Tim couldn't believe it, Tony Stark! Tony freaking Stark was here right in front of him and now Bruce was gone and Stark was looking at him strangely. Crap, he must've been doing what Jason called his creeper face. He tried to arrange it into a less stalkerish expression as he stepped up to the man and began to question him. He didn't even notice Dick being shooed away after trying and failing to flirt with the two red headed women.

Jason shoved another of the canopies in his mouth ignoring the disgusted look of the old lady delicately spooning caviar onto toast next to him. "Sweet" he muttered to himself as he managed to snag a champagne from a passing waiter who was too bored to check who was taking one. He noticed there was only one more of the salmon pastries he liked left so he quickly went to take it but was beaten to it by another hand. "Hey!" He started before looking up to the owner of the hand, Steve Rogers as Stark had introduced also known as Captain America as Tim had practically squealed in his ear. "Oh, it's you sorry." The all American hero smiled at him as he popped Jason's Pastry in his mouth, the boy reached for the caviar instead heaping it onto the toast square just to be contrary. The other man spoke.

"You're Jason right?" the second robin nodded as he slugged back the last of his champagne. Steve frowned,

"Should you be drinking?" Jason just laughed and put a finger to his lips before saying in a stage whisper. "Don't tell Bruce." a pause, "or Dick, I'd never hear the end of it." surprisingly the older man laughed good naturedly when Jason had been expecting a stern reprimand.

"Ok buddy, sure. So, do you like motorbikes?" Jason couldn't really believe it as he stood there chatting with Captain freaking America for at least half an hour about bikes and school and cool things to do in the city. Sure when Jason was a kid, being a Gothamite born and bred he had always held the Bat as his favourite hero with Superman as a close second but still, this was CAPTAIN AMERICA, the guy had comic books about him and he'd been frozen in ice and survived. Bruce was pretty kickass but he doubted that even the Batman could survive seventy years encased in ice. They were just starting to debate the merits of hockey over baseball when Jason heard the dulcet tones of his baby brother calling some poor schmuck a peasant somewhere near the bar.

"Sorry Mr. Rogers I better go wrangle Damian before he makes someone cry again. It was nice talking to you though." Before he could go, the older man stopped him with a light hand on his shoulder and a smile. "Wait a second buddy, here's my cell number, you can call me anytime if you want to talk or you know, get out." Jason typed the number into his cell happily, glad that Bruce hadn't forbidden them to bring them to the function. He gave his thanks and made his way across the crowded room following the sounds of the indignant ten year old. Seriously what was Damian playing at? He thought to himself, the kid was usually good at this kind of thing and always keen to lap up the attention from the women who thought he was 'just adorable'.

Damian brushed his now soda covered jacket down while glaring at the poor man who had dared to knock into the young assassin and spill his drink on him. "You bloody peasant! Watch where you're going you oaf... How did _you _even get in here?" He sneered the last question while looking the scruffy - for Damian's standards- man up and down his distaste evident in both his tone and expression. Dr Bruce banner merely gaped at the child speechless for a second he hadn't meant to spill his drink on the boy and he had said he was sorry. What did he mean, how did you get in here? He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I was invited and I am sorry about spilling on you but don't you think your over reacting a little?" luckily the absurdness of the situation made it more amusing than stressful so Bruce was able to keep the other guy inside where he belonged. Big green and scary was definitely not on the guest list for tonight. The young boy's tirade was cut off thankfully by the arrival of one of Wayne's sons, ah now Bruce remembered the angry little kid in front of him was Wayne's youngest. The older boy took the younger's shoulder and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Dami obviously hasn't had his anger management pills today and I think he skipped his nap he can get kinda grouchy. C'mon brat let's go dry you off." The two boys left without another word to Bruce who stood there bemusedly until he was asked to move by the waiter trying to clean up the spillage. Bruce decided to remove himself to go find Tony, as some people were still shooting glances at him after his slight altercation with the child obviously assuming that he must be at fault. A child of Bruce Wayne would _never _be at fault for something when someone like Bruce was around to take the blame. The thought grated at him, reminding him of the trust fund brats he had had to deal with in his college days. Sure, Tony was rich too, and an asshole but at least he didn't look down on anyone because of their lack of name or family estate.

"Yeah kid, I totally remember you now. Sorry just it was so long ago but now I remember your show, you and your folks were pretty good. I'm sure old Carson was hoping Haley would have to stay closed longer than those couple'a months just so he could keep you guys. Hope you don't mind me asking but how'd you end up with Wayne? Where're your folks?" Clint watched as the eager, slightly fan boyish smile slid off of the Grayson kids face. Great Clint, really top class. His parents were probably dead, how else would he end up living with Wayne? He should know, he thought to himself. He thought the kid wasn't going to say anything but then he spoke up.

"Well there was an accident during a show." the kid laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Not an accident really, someone cut the rope. A gangster, he was trying to get money out of Mr. Haley and killed my parent to show him he meant business. Bruce was there and I guess I reminded him of himself when his parents died and when he found out I hadn't been allowed to stay at the circus and was gonna get put in the system he came forward and offered to make me his ward." Clint nodded and wondered why Tony hated this Wayne guy so much he sounded like a pretty decent guy to the archer, he wouldn't have minded if some billionaire had taken in him and Barney when their parents had died. There was a moment of silence until the boy brightened.

"So you use what you learnt in the circus as a super hero huh? Think I'd be able to do the same?" Dick asked with a sly smile. Clint joined the kid in laughing at the very idea of the boy using acrobatics to fight crime.

Tony was sure he was gaping. This kid, _this kid_ was smart like genius _smart_; some of the questions he asked had even Tony pausing to think. It wasn't fair; Bruce Wayne did not deserve a genius adoptive son. He wanted one, he wanted _this_ one. Tony wondered what would happen if he just took the kid home with him. That was what Wayne seemed to do. He could give the man a check and Bruce could get another one. Tony wanted Tim, he could just imagine showing him the lab and building stuff and letting the kid join him and Bruce in Science time. Thinking of Bruce the doctor was now making his way through the crowded room towards them a wry smile twisting his lips and some kind of drink spilt down his shirt. Tony waved him over and introduced the doctor to the teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you reviewers and followers! This chapter is just a short one as I wanted to get something up before I'm away for a couple of weeks and therefore unable to update but I'll be working on the next chapter where hopefully there will be some more Avengers interaction and 'action'. If anyone has any tips on writing any of the characters I've used I'd be glad to hear them, or any requests for something you'd like to see I'm open to ideas if it fits with where I want the story to go.

Chapter 2

Bruce sighed as he leaned back in the limo and loosened his tie, Jason's was nowhere to be seen and Dick's was shoved in his pocket after Bruce had caught him with it tied around his head on the terrace with the archer from the Avengers. The pair had been shooting people below with a sling shot - and various projectiles - that the other man had for some reason found necessary to bring to the charity function. Bunch of show boaters, that's all they are the man thought to himself, Batman gave them six months before their little team fell apart. He looked around at his sons who looked more pleased than he would have expected them to after an event such as this, excepting Damian of coarse who had – according to Jason – almost come to blows with some poor person who had dared to spill their drink on him. He supposed they were just pleased that now their social obligations were fulfilled they could enjoy their family holiday in New York. They had decided to take the time to have some family bonding when Alfred's visit to friends in England had coincided with the annual Green forest preservation charity gala being held in New York. Without Alfred at the manor they probably would have all starved if they hadn't taken the trip.

Tim could see Jason grinning slyly at him out of the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore him but the older boy kept up his Cheshire cat impression. After several minutes of trying to ignore his adopted brother and concentrate on the city outside the car window he couldn't stand the feel of the laughing eyes on the back of his head and turned. "What? Jason, what?" The other boy shrugged and his grin widened infuriatingly as he held out his phone for Tim's inspection. "So? You got some guys number. Have you got a confession to make Jay? Who the heck is Steve anyway? Hang on, Steve? Steve Rogers! As in Captain America!" Jason snatched the phone away before Tim could make a grab for it.

"Yeah, he wanted to hang out sometime y'know, take in a ball game or something. I guess he can just sense a fellow hero when he sees one." Jason bragged enjoying Tim's annoyance. "Don't worry Timmy, I'm sure he won't mind you tagging along. But I'll only ask if you promise not to go all googly eyed like you were with Stark back in there." The last part Jason laughed out and ended with a poke in the ribs for Tim catching their father's attention.

"Stark? He wasn't bothering you was he Tim? If he was I'll..." Tim opened his mouth to cut off the threat but was beaten to it by Damian.

"On the contrary father, Drake was pestering him all night, practically hanging off his every word." The boy finished with a sneer in Tim's direction. The second youngest rolled his eyes and ignored the child; he was all too familiar with Damian's distain, had been since the boy had shown up over a year ago now. Bruce pursed his lips at the unwelcome information; he didn't like the idea of Stark hanging around any of his boys. Even though they could all take care of themselves they were still kids and Stark was still a bad influence no matter how many aliens he fought. He supposed he couldn't really forbid Jason from taking up the Captain's offer, who could really tell their son that no, he couldn't keep America's favourite hero's number or hang out with him. Herding the boys out of the car and into the hotel Bruce kept quiet not wanting to chastise Damian thereby taking away Tim's chance to stand up for himself. The boy said nothing but he didn't seem to be upset by his youngest sons tone so Bruce let it be for now. He decided instead to get back to the topic of Stark.

They made their way through the large lobby to the elevator, Bruce began cautiously he didn't want to come across as jealous – which he certainly wasn't – he was just uneasy that Tim might begin looking up to Stark, it had nothing to do with the fact that it was usually himself that Tim looked to in both personal and academic regards. Before he had a chance to begin his forming speech on the evils of Stark however, Dick was commanding his attention listing all of the things he wanted to do while they were here. He cringed when ice skating was mentioned and he was sure that Jason wore a twin expression from the groan he let out from his seat on the sofa. The growing itinerary Dick had apparently planned drove the thoughts of stark away from his mind as he tried to explain that no, they couldn't rent ice skates for Titus, he's a dog Dick. By the time Bruce remembered what he had originally planned to say Tim and Dick were in bed Jason was asleep in the armchair and Damian was asleep curled into his father with Titus' head in his lap, in a position he never would have allowed had he been awake. He sighed and mentally noted that he would give his lecture tomorrow as he scooped up his youngest and deposited him in the bed in the adjoining room the boy would share with Dick. After doing so he nudged Jason awake carefully and guided him into the other bedroom to the bed next to Tim's. This left Bruce himself to sleep on the pull out couch in the living room. It was times like this he was glad to be extremely rich, he honestly didn't know how normal families kept from killing each other when all stuck in one room, after the manor even the penthouse they were currently in felt claustrophobic. Also most 'normal' people wouldn't be allowed to bring a large dog with them to an up market hotel, the name Wayne really was useful sometimes, it made the facade he had to maintain almost bearable.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for following this story, I'm glad people are enjoying it. As always constructive criticism is appreciated.

Chapter 3

Steve pulled his sketch book towards his chest as Tony peered over his shoulder. "Aww c'mon grandpa I wanna see!" Whined the billionaire, pouting and making a grab for it knowing that with Steve's strength there was no way he would be able to wrestle something away from him unless Steve let him. When his attempt was unsuccessful- as expected - Tony thumped onto the couch next to the soldier almost sloshing his tumbler of scotch over his now rumpled suit. They were the only two still awake in the tower. Bruce had retired almost immediately soon followed by Natasha and Clint. Pepper had kissed him on the cheek and made him promise not to be too drunk by the time he crawled into bed beside her, and left him to annoy Steve. Who, incidentally would still not show him what he was drawing. They sat in silence with only the scratching of Steve's pencil to break the monotony until the blonde man spoke up.

"I gave the Wayne kid, Jason my number." he blurted out. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Steve I think he's a little young for you, I don't know how they did things on the front line buddy, but don't you think the kids been through enough in Brucie's boy toy manor without you inviting him share your bunk?" At Steve's aghast expression Tony rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm joking! Geez old timer, don't worry, I know you're just being your usual heroic self, kissing hands and shaking babies." He retreated from the room before Steve could lecture him about his poor sense of humour.

Steve frowned at Tony's back as he walked away. He didn't understand how the man could be so cavalier about what Wayne was doing to those poor boys. He also found it hard to believe that no one had done anything about it, if their situation was such an open secret why had no one contacted the authorities? Actually, Steve thought as he made his way up to his suite. He did know why Wayne was getting away with it. He was rich. Obscenely so, if Tony was to be believed – not that he had any room to talk - obviously if you had enough money you could do whatever you damn well pleased. That just didn't sit right with Steve, that wasn't the America he was named for. Sure, before he was frozen the country was plenty corrupt, then he couldn't really do much at all but now he was going to help these kids. Starting with talking to Jason and finding out what was really going on and if it turned out that what he had been told was true, he would do whatever he could.

Jason scowled at Dick from across the table. His 'brother' was busy shovelling fruit loops into his mouth while at the same time chattering away to Damian about how much he was going to love the day he had planned. How anyone could be so cheerful at this time of the morning was beyond him. It wasn't even nine for Christ's sake. Jason poked at his own breakfast of eggs and bacon, holding his tongue on what his thoughts about wearing matching sweaters were. The three were joined shortly by Bruce and Tim who had been waiting at the buffet station for more pancakes to be made. After lightly chastising the acrobat for talking with his mouth full, his father figure ate in near silence only breaking it to grunt at some comment or other.

Bruce was content as he looked over each of his sons as they enjoyed a pleasant breakfast. Dick was prattling away happily with Damian pretending not to care what he said. Tim was quietly eating his breakfast pausing to add a comment to the conversation now and again. Jason was as silent as himself as was usual for the boy if it was before ten in the morning. He only wished that Alfred could also be present but nothing could be done about that. All that mattered at the moment was that his family was around him and they were going to be able to finally spend some time all together, without the Joker or some other villain of the month being there. The crime fighter's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing loudly. He was about to comment on the rudeness of some people bringing cell phones to the table at a restaurant when Tim politely informed him that it was his own ringing. He looked at the caller id, it read Luscious Fox. Something must be up at the office. He excused himself to talk in the lobby.

Tim raised an eyebrow in question as Bruce seated himself again looking rather grim. "Something wrong Bruce?" asked the teenager. The older man sighed as he took a sip of his probably now cold coffee.

"I'm afraid there is a problem at work and I have to go back to Gotham immediately." Jason's head whipped up from his plate and Dick looked ready to weep. Tim's mouth formed a small oh and even Damian looked downcast. Bruce took pity on his boys and broke the momentary silence. "Don't worry, Luscious assures me that it will only take a day or two to solve so, I thought you boys could stay here and I'll join you again when I'm finished. Dick is in charge but, I trust you all to behave yourselves while I'm gone."

"Why are you looking at me?" cried Jason, Bruce simply gave him a look which quietened the boy quickly enough.

"So, I should only be a couple of days, I'm sure you'll survive without me. Dick you have all your activities planned?" asked Bruce with a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as Dick nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. As the oldest Wayne heir continued his earlier talk Jason shared an amused look with his mentor before Bruce left the table to pack for his trip home.

Later that day after Bruce's departure the boys were gathered in the living room of their suite. Dick stood in front of his brothers seated on the large sofa. "So, I thought first we could do the usual tourist things y'know, Statue of Liberty, the Baxter Building, Central Park and Times Square. What d'you guys think?" The acrobat looked hopefully at the younger boys before him losing some of the hope after taking in Damian's slumped position, Tim's feigned interest and Jason's texting on his cell. "Aww c'mon guys! This is New York, we have to do this stuff." He sent Tim a pleading look but the teenager merely sighed.

"Dick I can't speak for Jason and Damian but, well, I've already done all this stuff and to be honest after fighting people who dress up in leaves and monocles a big statue doesn't really impress me." Dick opened his mouth to defend his plans but was cut off by his youngest brother's bored voice.

"I hate to agree with Drake but, it does sound a rather unproductive way to spend ones time. I would much rather see the weapons and war exhibit at the museum." Dick nodded at the suggestion – it was not an order, Dick Grayson did not take orders from ten year olds – he still held out a tiny glimmer of hope that Jason may want to visit the sights, he knew the second robin had never been to New York before. He looked to the boy in question and gave a huff of annoyance seeing him still bent over his constantly buzzing phone.

"Well? Jay, what do you think we should do?" The boy lifted his head slowly as if only just realising Dick had spoken.

"Huh? Oh, uh sorry no can do guys. I've got other plans, Steve wants to hang out." Oh so that was who he had been texting thought the oldest boy. Dick was sure he could hear the crack of Tim's neck as he snapped his head to look at Jason with a jealous look in his eyes. Jason rolled his eyes and turned to peer at Tim over Damian's head. "Don't worry Timmy, I asked if you could come too. I would've asked if you two could come with as well but, I didn't want to. The demon child would probably make the Captain cry. So, you two can go to the exhibit while I hang with Captain America and Tim moons over him." At this Dick knew he was beaten, Damian would never give up the chance to spend the day with just Dick, especially doing something he enjoyed. And Dick himself certainly couldn't deny Jason and Tim the chance to spend time with _Captain America._ He sighed.

"Fine, fine. We can do the family tourist thing when Bruce gets back." He ignored the cheer from his two older younger brothers as he left to ready himself for a day with Damian.

Steve smiled to himself as he gathered his wallet and keys. He was leaving to meet Jason and his brother Tim at their hotel; he was planning on taking them to the zoo or something. Somewhere where they could have fun but also where Steve could talk the boys and gain some trust although he did seem to be building up a good rapport with Jason if the boy trusted him enough to text him the morning after meeting him. Even if he would have preferred a phone call and had to get Clint to help him reply.

The hotel was nice, really nice and the suite the boys were staying in was pretty swanky in its own right. He was let in by the older boy, Dick if he remembered correctly. "Oh, hey Jason and Tim are just through here. Me and damian will be out of your hair in just a minute." Steve followed the young man through to the large living area, even after his time spent at Stark Tower it still seemed strange to him that there were hotel rooms bigger than the apartment he had grown up in. Jason was seated on the sofa with his feet propped on the glass coffee table next to him Tim was perched on the edge of the seat. "Guys Mr. Rogers is here." Steve smiled at the boys as they scrambled up to greet him, he turned to Dick.

"Steve is fine buddy, Mr. Rogers makes me feel even older than I technically am." The teenager laughed good naturedly and nodded. He stepped aside so the younger two could talk to him.

"I'm gonna go hurry Damian along." Muttered Dick sounding like he was trying not to laugh. Once the boy had left Jason immediately took his place at Steve's side.

"You came man, that's great!" He seemed to realise the enthusiasm he was showing and cleared his throat obviously trying to put out more of a cool teenager vibe. "So, you ready to go? You said something about the zoo?" Steve nodded his gaze sliding to the quieter boy stood a little behind Jason. He hadn't really spoken to the kid but tony had raved about him after the party, and Tony was notoriously hard to impress.

"Sure, is that ok with you Tim?" the boys eyes widened a little when Steve said his name and the soldier had to suppress a chuckle, he still found the hero worship some people held for Captain America a little disconcerting. The boy readily nodded his agreement though. Dick came back into the room followed by a somewhat sullen little boy who he remembered from the night before. He smiled at both and voiced the idea that had come to him when he saw that all four boys were here. "Why don't you two come with us." He bent down to Damian's height, a trick he often used when talking to younger fans or kids caught up in whatever disaster they were averting at the time. "I bet you'd like to see the animals? Huh champ, what's your favourite kind?" The legends face fell as he took in the boys less than impressed expression. The child gave a rather superior sneer as he walked around Steve. Leaving him on one knee looking like a fool.

"I'm afraid Grayson and I have already made plans for today. We are visiting the weaponry and war exhibit. But please do enjoy" – the sneer grew if that was possible – "seeing the animals, I'm sure Drake will enjoy the petting zoo." At first Steve wondered if this attitude was a modern thing but as he looked at the other boys their faces told him that it was obviously more of a Damian thing. Before Dick could apologise, Steve rose from the floor gracefully and pulled a less shocked expression onto his face.

"Well maybe we could all go? I've been meaning to check it out anyway. Would that be ok with you two?" he asked turning to Jason and Tim as before Tim nodded eagerly, Steve guessed that Tim would agree to anything he suggested at this moment. Jason looked less eager but rolled his eyes and gave a nod. The oldest boy beamed at them all and proceeded to put on his shoes and coat instructing the others to do the same. While the others were doing as they were told, Dick pulled Steve aside and spoke to him in a low voice.

"Sorry about Damian, he has...issues with uh politeness and generally not acting like a spoilt brat." He smiled sheepishly at the man out of time who returned the expression.

"It's ok, I deal with Tony Stark on a daily basis your brother is cute compared to him." Steve realised then that the boys must have been alone in the room, Wayne was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps the man had a separate room. Steve repressed the urge to frown at the thought that it was probably easier for him to have his own room where he could summon whichever boy he wanted. Steve felt sick at the very notion of it but forced himself to act natural. "So, where's Mr. Wayne? Is he not sharing the suite with you guys?"

"Ah well, he is but he had to go back to Gotham for a couple of days there was some emergency at Wayne enterprises," Answered Dick. Steve's eyebrows drew together. He just left four kids alone in a hotel in New York? What kind of... he cut himself off mentally; there was no use in getting himself even more worked up while he was here. Anyway if Wayne was as bad as he sounded maybe the boys were better off having a couple of days away from him. Before he could say anything the boys were all ready to go and he was left to lead the way towards the museum.

Jason had to admit, the exhibit was actually quite interesting and even though he had to listen to Damian's opinion on _everything _at least Captain America _Steve _was there. He was pretty knowledgeable on a lot of what they saw not just the World War II stuff. And of course he was just pretty damn cool in general. Jason especially liked how he could ask the man a question without feeling like a complete idiot as he sometimes did with Bruce. He watched as the man seemed to charm even Damian. The brat was trying to watch a demonstration with medieval swords but unfortunately for the small boy so were a lot of other taller people. Jason saw as Steve noticed Damian straining to see over the heads of the other spectators. He watched as the soldier made his way over to the boy and said something in his ear placing a hand on his shoulder. The brat seemed to consider something, and then Steve said something else giving an easy smile. Damian nodded curtly and what happened next almost made Jason fall down right there and then in front of the civil war canon on display. Steve bent down and allowed the demon child to climb on his broad shoulders, if that wasn't bad enough once the kid was up there and could see the action he actually cracked a smile.

Tim was practically thrumming with excitement, the exhibit had been good but now after Dick complaining of being hungry Steve had suggested that instead of going to a restaurant they should – and wasn't this just amazing – go to _Stark freaking Tower _for lunch. Stark Tower where the Avengers lived. Steve said they would all most likely be there at this time as well. Tim Drake was going to have lunch with the Avengers. He was trying not to show how much he was freaking out inside, but the sly looks that Dick and Jason kept sending him showed that he wasn't doing a very good job of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to avoid any confusion, in this story Jason has obviously not died yet so he is Red Robin (in one of the alternate universes Bruce was going to make Jason Red Robin but then he died.) Dick is Nightwing, Tim is Robin and Damian is still in training (although he has his assassin skills). Also I have used Jason's pre reboot origin because I love the whole batmobile thing. Please keep reading!

Chapter 4

Steve led the boys through the tower up to the penthouse where he and the team lived. The oldest seemed to take the building in his stride and the youngest didn't seem to be impressed. Tim however was constantly looking around taking everything in while Jason kept up a stream of teasing in the boy's ear.

When they reached the kitchen Steve noticed Bruce hunched over a Stark tablet at the counter looking as though he had spent all night in his lab, again. Which he probably had. Before Steve could make introductions however the youngest Wayne stepped forward. "You again! Are you a stalker? Captain Rogers I advise you call the authorities at once, this peasant obviously has some kind of perverse obsession with your team – not that all people who have perverse obsessions with super heroes should be locked up-." He spared a glance for Tim, "but, this particular man was also an interloper at the function last night. They will find somewhere to keep him; he is quite obviously of the homeless population so no one will miss him." Steve held his breath as he looked to Bruce to gauge his reaction but the man merely raised his eyebrows looking somewhat surprised but also amused. The star spangled man cleared his throat.

"Um, actually Damian, this is Dr Bruce Banner his alter ego is The Hulk. He lives here too." The boy looked stunned for a second looking Bruce up and down scrutinising his appearance. Steve didn't miss the look he threw his brothers or the sneer he gave Bruce as he retreated to Dick's side. "Right well, Bruce these are Bruce Wayne's kids," he gestured to each as he named them. "We were enjoying a day at the museum and decided to come up for lunch. You want to join us? I'll if any of the others are around too."

"Sure sounds good. As long as I'm not too much of a _peasant_ to sit at the table with everyone." Bruce replied with a small smile. Damian stepped forward opening his mouth but before he could start Tim clamped his hand over it.

"I'm sure Prince Damian will allow it just this once. Sorry about him for last night, just now and whatever else he will inevitably say the rest of the time we're here."

Jason joined in, "yeah, don't take it personally Dr Banner his highness is like that with everyone, I'm surprised he doesn't insist we wait on him at dinner at home." Damian rolled his eyes and broke free of Tim to take a seat at the large dining table. The doctor laughed and shook his head putting down his tablet.

"It's fine, really I've heard worse." He turned on his stool to look at Steve. "We ordering in?" before the captain could answer however dick spoke excitedly.

"Ooh I vote pizza; Bruce _never_ lets us have pizza." His statement was accompanied by the equally eager nods of agreement form his brothers. Again Steve was cut off this time from tony who slouched against the doorway.

"Well, then we are definitely having pizza, and lots of it. What Brucie doesn't know won't hurt him." he relayed the order to Jarvis before seating himself at the head of the table. "I stopped by the gym and told Clint to join us, Pepper and Natasha went out to lunch and Thor is somewhere with his hot astro physicist."

By the time the pizza had arrived Clint had joined them in the kitchen freshly showered and changed after his workout. He had promptly picked up his last conversation with Dick and successfully engaging the others in the conversation too. As they munched on the pizza – after dick had convinced Tim that Bruce wouldn't know – the conversation turned to how each of the avengers had joined the team.

After telling the boys about the invasion Steve figured that this was an opportune time to ask them some questions. "So, how did all of you end up together? I mean, how did you come to be adopted by Mr Wayne?" Damian stated loudly and indignantly that he was not adopted before Dick could begin. A small tantrum and much eye rolling later Dick began to tell them about the circus, helped along by Clint who he had already told it to at the party.

"...And then Bruce asked how I was doing and found out that they had just dumped me in the boys home, he set up the process to become my guardian and here we are." Steve nodded sombrely and even Tony seemed cowed by the idea of a young boy watching his parents fall to their deaths.

Steve looked over at Jason who remained silent throughout Dick's story. He seemed to feel more of a connection to the boy than the others – not that he didn't like them all – it was perhaps because he had met Jason first and that the boy seemed to treat him as he treated everyone and not in the way Damian did by just being rude to everyone. He looked away as Tim began to tell them how he had come to live with Wayne. The story was no less sad than Dick's but it was more straight forward. The boy's father had died and his mother already being dead meant he had no one. Wayne had been a family friend and stepped up and not only took over guardianship for the boy but adopted him as well.

Everyone looked at Jason waiting for him to begin his tragic tale. He sighed, he didn't really feel like telling these people who were – although admittedly exceedingly cool – practically strangers. But, if he refused now he knew that everyone would just make a big thing out of it and they would all imagine something even more tragic then the truth. "Well, my story's not as exciting as Dickie's circus life or Timmy's trust fund tale of woe. You've probably all heard the same thing a thousand times. My dad got in with some bad guys, ended up in prison, died there. Mom got sick, died and Bruce adopted me." Although he wasn't looking at them he could feel Tim and Dick rolling their eyes. Dick spoke up.

"Come on Jason, we told the truth, you know there was more to it than that. I told everyone about seeing my mom and dad...y'know. So you can certainly tell them about how you met Bruce." Jason groaned and did some rolling of his own.

"Fine," He grumbled. "After my mom died, I didn't go to an orphanage or whatever. I'd heard the horror stories of Gotham's system. So, I decided to take my chances. I found an a room in a condemned building that wasn't too bad. Slept there and did what I had to, to survive. Which, sometimes involved jacking tyres. One night I'm wandering through crime alley and I see this big flashy car. Must'a been worth a good few grand so I get to it, I got three tyres off and came back to finish the job." He paused to laugh thinking of the look on Batman's face, what he could see of it under the cowl. It was funny now to think back on but at the time he nearly pissed his pants. "And he's standin' there scratchin' his head. He must'a heard me coz he turned around, when he saw me I ran. I never in a million thought he'd chase me and I definitely never thought he catch up to me. So when I hear someone asking me if this is where I live and I look up from lighting my smoke to see him standing there in my squat in his expensive suit I dunno what he's gonna do." Jason pauses for breath not even daring to look at Steve because he knows that the guy is just the type be a bleeding heart who going to want to hug or something. "heh well, first he makes me put his tyres back on but then before I can sneak away – coz all I'm thinking about is not getting arrested and finding some other way to get some cash so I can actually eat something not from a garbage can that day – he asks me where my parent are and I tell him, I don't know why. He asked me if I was hungry, which yeah I was. Then he took me home and uh got the adoption process going." He dared a look around, Damian was paying him no attention, Dick was giving him an annoying proud look while Tim looked surprised that he had actually managed to tell his story almost in full with only changing the part about Bruce being a vigilante who dressed up like a bat. Tony just pushed another piece of pizza toward him, while Steve wrinkled his brow.

"And he adopted you? Just like that?" Steve looked towards Bruce who had just voiced the very question he himself was about to ask. Jason shrugged.

"He's Bruce Wayne." The boy replied as if that answered everything. Which Steve supposed it did, apparently in Gotham. It seemed that if your name was Bruce Wayne in that city you could do just about anything you pleased. Including taking a young boy home off the street like a stray puppy. Steve looked over at Bruce who seemed to be thinking along the same lines if his expression was anything to go by. Luckily the now awkward silence was broken by tony jumping up and demanding they break out the ice cream and popcorn and watch a movie in the living room.

They were about halfway through The Hangover when Dick's phone began to play the gamily guy theme tune. All the boys looked towards their oldest brother before he excused himself to answer it. Damian called after him, "Grayson, ask father when he will rejoin us!"

Now, Steve's mother had raised him right. She had always stressed that it was wrong to eavesdrop but he was sure that under the circumstances she wouldn't mind him keeping an ear to the boy's conversation.

Dick stepped into the hall off of the living room where the elevator was before answering. "Hello?"

"What took you so long? Is everything alright?" dick let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, Bruce I had to leave the room first because we're watching a movie."

"so? Just pause it. I thought you were going out today anyway?

"Well we did but we went to the museum instead and uh, Mr Rogers came with us and...nowwe'reatStarktower just watching a movie." There was a moment of terrifying silence Dick feared that Bruce had finally had that stroke that Alfred threatened was coming if he didn't relax.

"Stark tower. Remind me Richard, did I or did I not express my feelings about you boys being anywhere near that imbecile."

"Yeah, Bruce I know but..."

Steve was momentarily distracted by a small man leaping out of the trunk of a car. But when he turned his attention back to the conversation it didn't sound any better. From what he could hear. Wayne had interrogated Dick on where they had been today and he wasn't happy about it. the man probably didn't want the boys around anyone who wasn't under his power who was in a position to help them, the monster. He struggled as he listened to Dick plead with his guardian.

Dick breathed a sigh of relief as he finally got Bruce to understand that it would have been rude and suspicious for them to not accept Steve's offer. He moved on to pleading with Bruce to come home tomorrow.

"Dick, I'll do my best but-"Dick cut him off in a hushed tone not wanting to disrupt the others.

"Please Bruce, you know I'm sorry." Bruce laughed down the phone.

"Hmm maybe I'll make the effort then if you're not all having too much fun with Stark and his wife, the captain. But, I want a promise that we will go and see The Mark of Zorro without any whining from you four." Dick groaned internally, they had seen the film about a million times but when Bruce heard it was playing in a theatre while they were in town he wouldn't let it go. He couldn't understand Bruce's masochistic need to see it but he agreed anyway. The first robin wanted them all to be together as a family.

"We'll do whatever you want, we always do don't we?" Bruce chuckled.

"Of _course_ you do. Ok I should be alright to come back tomorrow, expect me in the afternoon. Now I've got to get back to this meeting. Be good Richard."

"Yes, Sir Mr Wayne." He replied cheekily in the same whispered tone which made everything sound extremely urgent.

Steve schooled his face so he didn't show his disgust as Dick entered the room. Bruce glanced at him from across the room. The scientist had always been good at reading people and he could obviously see the tightly held anger Steve was struggling to reign in. He mouth that he would explain later to him and turned his attention back to the TV as Dick reclaimed his seat next to his youngest brother. "He'll be back tomorrow Damian, don't worry." Steve, of course had no way of knowing that Damian would only be worrying that his father would not return, not that he would return and hurt him.

That night once the boys were back in there hotel room they for once collectively agreed on something: they were bored. After the excitement of the day sitting in a hotel room just didn't cut it. Tim recognised the smile Jason was sporting when he left the room. He sighed and sat back to await his return with whatever he believed would alleviate his boredom. When he came back out in his uniform Tim was surprised to say the least. Dick began to lecture him but was cut off.

"Don't even try to tell me none of you have yours with you." The boys smile widened at Dick and Tim's matching sheepish smiles. The two shared a look before both racing to their respective rooms to change. Damian stayed seated looking decidedly put out, that is until dick returned in his own costume and threw something suspiciously green and scaly in his face. Tim joined them in the room his grin large.

"Robins assemble." The other three laughed and groaned at his ridiculousness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing reading and following! Can't believe how many of you have followed and favourited this story. Keep reading!

New York wasn't quite as crazy filled as Gotham but it was bigger, a lot bigger. Meaning that there were more places for crime to fester and more crevices for it to hide. Along with the bigger square footage came a larger population, more people to decide to take that shortcut through the alley only to be mugged or raped. More people to slip through the cracks of the system and turn to crime. Yes New York was different to Gotham in many ways but deep down under the shiny surfaces and bright lights they were the same as any city. A festering hole of crime. The only difference being that for tonight at least, New York had four more heroes out to fight for it.

Nightwing took down the thug with ease, securing him to a nearby lamp post with a plastic tie from his belt. He stood up to see how his brothers fared, Damian was holding his own against another of the would be attackers. Dick was pleased to see that none of the boy's blows were calculated to be lethal. He turned his gaze to Tim who was busy securing his own thug to the lamp post across the street. He spared a smile for his second brother before looking around for Jason; Red Robin was nowhere to be seen. "Shit," he breathed. He tapped the comm in his ear. "Red Robin, come in. Where are you?" He heard a slight moan then a cough before he finally heard his voice.

"I'm ah over here Nightwing, - shit - uh further into the alley." Dick peered into the mouth of the dark alley before going in deeper; he passed the guy Jason had been fighting, unconscious and cuffed to the dumpster. A little past that was his brother sat against the grimy wall cradling his wrist and a bruise blossoming on his forehead. Dick looked from Jason to the man secured to the dumpster and raised an eyebrow. Jason laughed before groaning and moving his unhurt hand to his head.

"I cuffed him then fucking tripped on one of the beer bottles, banged my head and busted my wrist. Think it's broken." Dick resisted asking whether he meant his head or wrist as the grimace on Jason's face told him he wasn't in the mood to joke.

Back at the hotel Tim took over examining Jason's wrist, declaring it sprained not broken and binding it. Dick fussed over him helping him take off his uniform and into his pyjamas – Jason didn't usually bother with them but Tim had insisted since they had to share a room on this trip – he even tried to tuck him in much to Jason's chagrin and Tim and Damian's amusement as they watched from their seat on Tim's bed. Jason batted Dick's hands away as he reached to brush the hair out of his eyes. He laughed, "alright little wing settle down, im going." He pulled Damian with him as he left the room. Jason rolled his eyes as Tim snickered at him before pulling off his own uniform.

After making sure Damian too was tucked into bed Dick retreated back to the living room to clean up the first aid supplies they had used. He let out a small yelp when from behind him a gruff voice asked, "What happened here?" turning around to face his guardian he clutched his chest melodramatically.

"Jeez! Bruce make some noise would ya? Going around sneaking up on people using The Voice." He turned back to his task rolling up the unused bandages.

"You didn't answer my question Dick. Who got hurt on the patrol you boys thought I wouldn't know you would go on with the uniforms you thought I didn't know you'd brought." Dick held his breath until Bruce gave him a small smile letting him know he wasn't really angry. Well, he hadn't told them not to go on patrol.

"Well its Jason-"Bruce was striding towards the younger boy's room before Dick could finish his sentence, he followed speaking quietly so he didn't disturb his brothers. "He only sprained his wrist and hit his head. No concussion though, we did all the tests and Tim bound his wrist." Bruce looked into the room and watched his two middle children sleep for a moment before turning to Dick.

"Fine, I suppose I'll let you all off _this_ time. But, only because I'm happy to be back with you and away from that damn board room. Now, go to bed and-"he raised his voice slightly in the direction of the room Dick shared with Damian. "Tell Damian to stop listening at doors." Dick laughed as they both heard the pattering of bare feet and the squeak of bed springs a Damian jumped in.

"Night Bruce."

"Goodnight, Rob – heh, sorry – Dick."

Steve set out the last batch of pancakes just as Tony slouched into the kitchen and took his customary seat at the table bringing out his phone and tapping away. He watched as Tony picked at the pancakes set in front of him absentmindedly, paying more attention to his phone. He was about to tell him to knock it off until his own phone let out an obnoxiously high pitched version of the national anthem which he had most definitely not programmed as his ring tone. He checked the message and saw it was from Jason thanking him for yesterday and telling him Bruce had rejoined them. He frowned as he tried to think of a response. Somehow the message didn't seem quite right, Jason was a great kid but he didn't seem the type to remember to send a thank you note and his random mention of Wayne being back...maybe he was being paranoid but, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He entertained the idea of going to the hotel and trying the 'I was just in the neighbourhood' shtick. He nixed that idea quickly though not wanting to cause any trouble for the boys. Then it came to him, he would invite them to dinner tonight. He was sure Wayne wouldn't refuse as although Tony hated him the two had been friends and Wayne was perfectly amicable with him at the party leading Steve to believe that perhaps Wayne didn't harbour the same hostile feelings towards Tony that Tony held towards him. Also there were few people who would refuse a dinner invitation from Captain America himself. He didn't like playing the national icon card but sometimes it did have its advantages. He slowly typed in the message making sure he didn't make any silly predictive text mistakes. He had learned his lesson after the 'meet me at sex debacle'. He received a quick reply accepting the invite for all of them including Bruce Wayne who apparently wanted to thank him for taking them to the museum. Sure he did was all Steve could think to that.

Bruce groaned into his coffee as Jason read out the text from Rogers. "Oh c'mon Bruce I know you hate Stark but he wasn't _that _bad yesterday and Tim can keep him entertained so he doesn't pester you. And Steve is great I'm sure you'll like him." he raised an eyebrow at his oldest middle child and tried to quell the pang of jealousy he felt at Jason's words and Dick and Tim's agreeing nods. Even Damian had told him how Rogers had helped him see the demonstration at the museum and how he had answered _all _of his questions and how _The Captain_ knew loads about weapons 'even medieval ones father'. Well thought Bruce bully for Steve Rogers, he knew about weapons too! He was the goddamn Batman he bet he knew more than captain flagpole. He locked the unkind thoughts away in the same place he kept his thoughts about Clarks Boy Scout tendencies and Diana's short shorts. He shook his head but agreed anyway he was not going to be the bad guy here and he definitely did not want Dick to find out about his jealousy, he would never hear the end of it and, the little troll would tell everyone. That would be all he'd need, Babs with the information that he could actually feel jealousy made him shudder and Steph would squeal and probably go in for hug. He shook off the shiver up his spine and drained the last of his coffee before telling the boys to get ready. Today they were having some family bonding time, starting with the statue of liberty then lunch then they were making a start on some Christmas shopping. The boys needed to take the chance to get Alfred sorted while he wasn't with them since he usually supervised their shopping for each other and their father. The day would be rounded off with dinner at the monstrosity known as Stark Tower with captain wonderful and the other amazing avengers.

Something was up with Bruce. He wasn't in one of his moods; it was completely the opposite in fact. It was like he was trying really hard or something. That morning at the Statue of Liberty he had been especially attentive pointing out important buildings and spouting off facts, he even insisted on hoisting Damian up onto his shoulders so he could see the view better. Dick noticed this strange behaviour carry over into the afternoon, all he or one of his brothers had to do was express a liking for something and Bruce had it bought and paid for within seconds. Tim had a new all singing all dancing phone, Damian had a new iPod and a new set of drawing pencils and crayons, Jason practically had a whole new wardrobe and Dick himself had a multitude of posters and video games. It wasn't that Bruce wasn't usually generous but today he was extremely quick with his credit card poor Jason still looked particularly shell shocked, even now the boy found it slightly jarring to have someone lavishing him with gifts. To some extent Dick did too but, he had lived long enough as a billionaires ward to get a lot more used to such extravagances. Tim had seemed surprised when Bruce had offered to buy him the phone he had been drooling over in the store but had been wise enough to accept the offer before Bruce came back to his senses. He watched as Bruce grabbed Jason in a one armed hug and ruffled the boy's hair before declaring he was buying them all ice cream. Ice cream before dinner, Dick was beginning to fear his mentor had been possessed or replaced with some kind of alien or robot. Until the man reminded them that there would be extra training when they got home to make up for it and the time missed on vacation.

A few shops later and it was time to head to the tower for dinner, Bruce hailed a cab and they all piled in with their bags. Bruce knew that he may have been perhaps, a little excessive today but, the boys deserved a treat with everything they had all been through, and it didn't hurt to remind them how generous he could be before they met up with the Mighty Avengers. After paying the driver and before turning around to enter the tower he schooled his face into his Brucie Wayne mask and prepared for a torturous evening.

A/N: NEXT TIME: The dinner! Will Steve get punched on the face? Will Dick cry? Will Tony get drunk and insult everyone?

Will none of the above happen?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well the end is nigh, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and read this story. I hope it's been enjoyed.

They were met by Steve as soon as they left the elevator on the penthouse floor. Bruce let the boys greet him first before stepping forward with his hand raised. The smile he had pulled onto his face slipped a little when he noticed the man's hesitation in taking his hand. Rogers did shake his hand though and offered him a small smile so Bruce shook off the slighted feeling and rationalised that perhaps the man was shy, although he didn't seem to have any problem with the boys. As the ruffle to Jason's hair and the manly punch to Dick's arm as they made their way to the dining room showed.

Steve had to control himself as Wayne held shook his hand, he managed to give a smile but he knew it would looked strained. The boys all came forward to greet him before the awkwardness that was his and Wayne's handshake happened. He clocked the bruise on Jason's head as soon as the boy exited the elevator he didn't notice the bandaged wrist until he slipped off his coat before they went to join the rest of the team in the dining room. He said nothing though not wanting to give Wayne an excuse to whisk them away out of the building before he had back up. He would catch Jason alone before they left. He couldn't let this continue, it was obvious who had given him those bruises and Steve was the one who was going to stop it. He didn't care how much money Wayne had, Jason and even the others could live with him in the tower if they needed, Captain America didn't let kids get hurt. Not on his watch.

Jason felt slightly uncomfortable; his wrist was still hurting, Bruce had forced practically forced a whole new wardrobe on him because he had unfortunately mentioned that he had ripped a pair of jeans the other week and Steve kept _looking _at him. At first he just smiled at the man thinking he was just looking in his direction and their eyes had caught. But, he was still doing it; he hadn't said much at all through the starter and had remained silent for the main course except to ask Miss Potts to pass the salt. The plates had been cleared and they were just about to start on desert when Steve asked him to help him bring out the dishes of whatever Stark had ordered in for them. He exchanged a puzzled look with Dick but complied, three years of living in a house with Alfred had taught him his manners. When he joined him Steve had his back to him, his hands braced on the kitchen counter. He cleared his throat lightly and he turned to face him, his face was grave. Jason laughed nervously, "so, um dishes?"

"There are no dishes Jason." The second robin felt his brow wrinkle.

"What? They're on the counter there next to you." Steve didn't crack a smile his face if anything became more serious.

"How did you hurt your wrist and head Jason?" huh? Thought the dark haired boy, he had told everyone that he had slipped on a bottle when Dr Banner had asked him at the table. Obviously he left out the part about the criminal tied up feet away from him.

"I told you I slipped on a beer bottle someone had dumped in the street; I banged by head and hurt, my wrist when I went down." Steve's face went from serious to sad in a heartbeat.

"Is that what he told you to say?" Jason felt his eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

"What? Who? Do you...do you think Bruce did this? He didn't, he would never hurt any of us. What the he-"

Steve stepped forward reaching his hand out to rest on Jason's shoulder but the boy moved away from him. "You don't have to protect him Jason; he can't do this to anymore." Jason took a step back a look of confusion on his face.

"What are talking about? No one's hurting me, where the hell are you getting this from." Steve sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Look, Jason, son Tony told me about why Bruce adopted you boys about," he stopped seemingly to regain his composure his hands clenching into fists at his side. "About what he makes you do, y'know in the uh bedroom. It's not right Jason no one should be making you do anything like that you're just a kid. But, I can help; we can go to the police. They'll listen to me and if needs be you can stay here in the tower with me and the team, the other boys can too." Jason began to laugh and shake his head while Steve made his speech but by the time the Captain had finished the boy's face was devoid of all humour. In fact he looked angry and disgusted as he took another step back.

"Look Steve, I don't know what you've heard, well actually I guess I do. It's the same rubbish they print in the gossip rags in Gotham. But, I thought you of all people would know not to believe everything you hear. Bruce has never touched me inappropriately. Dick, Tim, Damian and I are not his kept boys or sex slaves. Where the hell do you get off accusing Bruce was being some kind of child molester? He saved me! He practically saved my life, without him I'd still be eating out of dumpsters and sleeping on damp mattress I found in an alley. Who do you think you are?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." Said the quietly dangerous voice Jason had learned to associate with an angry Batman over the years. Steve's face was red and he looked mortified, he glanced between Jason and his father and saw the mirrored expressions of anger and knew he was wrong.

"Oh God, I'm, I am so sorry. It's just Tony said..." Bruce all but exploded.

"Oh I see! Tony said, Tony fucking Stark. Of course because he knows all about everything, well he is a genius! As if he'd ever let anyone forget It." he turned on his heel shouting, "Stark!" Jason was frozen in place for a moment still looking at Steve in shock.

"Jason I really am sorry, I shouldn't have just leapt to conclusions, it's just well, after what Tony said then Wayne leaving you guys here alone and Dicks phone conversation with him-" Jason cut him off.

"...You listened in on Dick's phone call with Bruce?" the crash from the other room stopped short anything else Steve could say in his defence.

The both ran to the source of the commotion. Tony was on the floor with a livid red mark on his eye that would most definitely result in a shiner the next day. Thor had risen from his chair Mjolnir clutched in his hand. The others seemed to be in similar state of apprehension. Tim tentatively approached the livid Bruce Wayne who still stood over Tony's prone figure. "Bruce what-"he was interrupted as Wayne began to leave the room.

"Boy's we're leaving get your things, and don't worry Captain we'll be taking a cab so I won't drag them into the bushes on the way back for a quick fondle." Dick's eyes bugged as he practically jumped from his chair hot on Bruce's heels asking him what was going on. Tim stepped toward Tony as if to check if he was ok but was stopped by Jason who whispered to him and the nearby Damian, Tim leaped away from Tony as if he had been burned before following his father and oldest brother with Jason who called over his shoulder, "c'mon Damian."

Steve felt the guilt twist his stomach even more at the betrayed look Damian threw him before leaving and turned on Tony the moment he heard the elevator begin to move down. "Why did you let me believe that Wayne was abusing his kid? Christ Tony, they hate me now! I've made an ass out of myself and hurt them." He slumped into one of the vacated chairs as Tony stuttered that he hadn't know that Steve didn't realise he was joking about Wayne and the boys. "Joking! Tony you don't joke about things like. What if I hadn't talked to Jason first, I was ready to sock Wayne in the nose when I saw that bruise on the kids face today, hell I could have gone to the police!"

Bruce slammed the door to their hotel room and began pacing, muttering to himself. Tim sat on the couch with Dick and Jason as Damian stood by the fireplace watching their father. "Father? Are we going to leave New York?" Bruce stopped and looked at his sons.

"No. We – I – am not letting those idiots ruin our vacation. We've dealt with this kind of thing before and we'll do what we always do, we will ignore them and prove them wrong by not running away. Although I think we can agree that we will most definitely not be joining them for dinner again. Besides we have tickets for Zorro tomorrow, what do you guys say?"

Dick shrugged, "we know the truth Bruce, I don't care what anyone else says. Also we haven't seen the movie for at least three weeks I'm starting forget what happens." Damian gave a pleased nod.

"Tony Stark is a douche anyway, I was excited when we met him but he's not half as brilliant as he could be if he wasn't a chronic alcoholic. And I want strawberry laces if we've got to sit through that film again." Bruce smiled at Tim's response and looked to Jason; he knew this had hit the boy hard having someone he obviously looked up accusing Bruce of abusing him.

"Don't worry about me Bruce, Superman was always my favourite hero anyway." Bruce's ear went red as Jason snickered.

"Superman! That boy scout I could take him down any day. Batman doesn't get stopped by a rock." The previously serious moment devolved into a night of teasing Bruce with all the boys declaring other league members their favourite. Bruce felt doubly betrayed when a serious but young voice declared that he had always found Aquaman to be quite a fearsome warrior.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Farewell dear readers, for now.

Six months later

Batman was rude, that was for sure, thought Steve as he changed after arriving back at the tower. They had finally had the meeting between teams that he and Superman had been pushing for. The other members of the team had been welcoming on the whole but the 'Dark Knight' hadn't even accepted his hand. When Steve offered it he had just grunted. He had obviously instilled the same rudeness in to his young sidekick, 'Robin'. He was certain that the boy had intentionally kicked him when he had 'slipped' during their training simulation. It was bad enough that the man had a child fighting by his side, a child who could really be no more than ten or eleven. But, he also had two other boys with him, Nightwing and Red Robin; the man apparently had a thing for birds. He was already apprehensive about meeting him knowing his reputation which, always seemed to sound more like a villains than a hero's. But, perhaps he was just being old fashioned again. Before the meeting Superman had supplied them all with a list of things not to mention around the Batman and his sidekicks.

The Middle East, bombs, and bizarrely clowns and crowbars.


End file.
